One Wish
by stupidcupid1
Summary: A man of her dreams-in one, starry night, Naya made a wish.Just one wish.Even if she knew that Kaede Rukawa was dangerous-an arrogant charmer with an athlete's body, she threw all her doubts in the air, entrusted him his heart and rode the winds of foreve
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Slamdunk...  
  
I am really sorry for the OOCness of Rukawa here.I can't help it..hehe.I'm a newbie so please bear with me.  
  
WARNING: UNBELIEVABLE OOCness . . . promise. . . ^_~  
ONE WISH  
CHAPTER 1  
"Hey!" Ayako called out, momentarily shocked when a person almost bumped into her. An angry Haruko continued to walk and if she didn't avoided her they would surely collide into each other.  
  
Ayako eyed the socialite as she went towards the upper deck of the yacht where all the chosen guests were inside. It was Haruko's twenty fifth birthday and the celebration was held at Rukawa's yacht.  
  
When Haruko's image disappeared from her sight, she turned her gaze to her nephew, whose back was facing hers. He was leaning on the railings, looking at the wide, calm sea. In his hands was a glass containing white wine.  
  
Ayako walked towards the end of the upper deck where two white lounging chairs were placed, and there was a table made from fiber glass. On top of it was a bottle of Chardonnay.  
  
"Bad day for Haruko, huh. . . " she sat on the lounging chair, reaching for the cigarette case and a gold lighter which she was sure belonged to Haruko. She lighted a cigarette.  
  
"Does Miyagi know that you're smoking?" Rukawa was talking about her husband, who's now in America for some seminar for endocrinologists. "You know that's bad for your health, Ayako" Rukawa said, frowning at the sight of the cigarette in Ayako's hands.  
  
"What was that all about? Shall I expect a reconciliation before we sail back to shore, or another daughter of Eve has been left crying and broken-hearted because of you?" Ayako continued, pretending not to hear him, puff a cigarette and blew heavenwards. And when he tried to snatch away the thing from her hands she put it down and killed the light on the ashtray.  
  
"You didn't answer me. . .  
  
Rukawa ran a hand on his raven-black hair. "She wants me announce our engagement to the guests."  
  
"I expected that, too. As far as I can remember your relationship with her was the longest, three months if I'm not mistaken. And it isn't new to me if Haruko had already spread out the news to all that you are already planning the wedding. If I didn't know you I would've believed her." Her voice sounded amuse.  
  
One corner of his lips twisted upward in a sarcastic smile. "Just like all the women I've met, Ayako. It was obvious that she wanted to marry me for my money. . . "  
  
"Stop being cynic, Kaede boy!" Ayako said, frowning. "I can't tell if you're being arrogantly humble or you are underestimating the attraction you have with women. . . "  
  
"Hmm. Arrogantly humble. . . " he repeated the words Ayako used. "Isn't that a contradiction?" then he smiled drily. "And talking about my attraction, money is a more powerful attraction, my dear aunt."  
  
Few moments have passed before Ayako spoke. "You need family, Kaede. . . children. . . just like your cousins and friends. . . "  
  
Rukawa drank from his glass before looking at the wide and dark ocean. He could see the tiny lights from there. They were not too far from the shore. Then in a soft and bitter voice, "I had enough betrayals to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Two years had passed since that incident, Kaede. Why don't you get over it and move on? Give yourself another chance, go to Haruko and announce your engagement. You couldn't have known she only wants your money. She also came from a wealthy family-"  
  
"Whose business is going down and needed my money to save them." He said in a flat voice.  
  
"So she also wants your money, you have more than enough, Kaede! That couldn't lessen your money if ever. And Haruko will give you the happiness of a family in return."  
  
"Well. I couldn't be so sure about that, too. . . "  
  
Ayako shook her head. "And that is the price you have to pay for having so much. The Rukawas is not like other wealthy families where their marriages were arranged and sometimes being matched by distant cousins so that the money will remain inside the family. You are all allowed to marry the woman of your choice. . . "  
  
"That's a big joke, Ayako! I-am-allowed-to-marry-a-woman-of-my- choice. . . "he repeated in a sarcastic tone, leaving space to his every word.  
  
"But what about the tradition? That a woman must be a virgin! That even if she's poor at least she came from a decent family."  
  
"Is that bad enough, Kaede?" Ayako asked softy. "Didn't your grandfather succeeded when he chose my sister for your father? I'm not saying this because your mother's my sister. . . "  
  
"And in my case father didn't made a mistake in stopping me for what I want, which made me look like a complete fool!" he said angrily.  
  
"But shouldn't you be thanking your father for disapproving your relationship with Yuki? You've proven that she's not the right woman for you."  
  
When he didn't answer, Ayako ran her eyes over her nephew. Kaede Rukawa was twenty six, five years younger than her. So imposing and so handsome. The Hawaiian shirt he was wearing was open and being blown by the wind, showing a muscled chest. Also his messy raven-black hair where the ends reached the collar of his shirt. And Kaede wasn't just a very good- looking man, he was also very rich.  
  
And bitter . . . and lonely, too.  
  
"I don't understand whether it's a curse or a blessing, all this fame and money." He said in an ironic tone.  
  
"Don't let your bad past with women hinder you from being happy, Kaede. . . " she said, sighing. Except her, he wasn't bringing this topic up to anyone.  
  
She was about to stand up and go back to the party when she noticed the bottle of Chardonnay just above the table. She looked up again to his nephew, who's drinking the remaining contents of his wine. Then her eyes went back to the wine bottle.  
  
Wherever she got the idea that struck her mind, she had no idea. It just popped up her mind. Maybe from some movies she had watched which she forgot the title.  
  
She smiled. Reaching for the bottle, she slowly removed its label. Then she stood up and threw its contents out on the water.  
  
"What the hell-! Ayako that wine was worth-"  
  
"Thousands of dollars," she continued, and smiled at the tall man. "Ten times double the price than those brilliants you're giving away to your women, Kaede."  
  
She sat back again and opened her silver purse. From there she picked a pencil lipstick. She placed the label on the table and started writing on it using the pencil lipstick.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rukawa looked at what her auntie was doing. his brows knitted.  
  
He knew Ayako to be tightfisted and he cannot believe she would throw an expensive wine just because she wanted to write.  
  
And Ayako didn't hide what she was writing.  
  
"And who's that lucky person you're giving that crap to, huh?" Rukawa shook his head and laughed. "Who among my female guests? Surely, they all knew that Haruko and I are already engaged, not unless she told everyone below that we just had a fight, which is I'm sure she wouldn't do. . . "  
  
"Do you, by chance, have a calling card on your wallet?" Ayako said, looking up to him.  
  
"And just what do you want to happen?" his voice was protesting but he pulled out his wallet behind his white pants and got one of his calling cards and gave it to her.  
  
Ayako didn't answer; instead she smiled when she saw the calling card. It was not the kind of calling card he would just give away. He probably didn't notice it. She turned the bottle over, making sure there will be no liquid left on the bottle.  
  
"Uh. . . uh. . . " it was Rukawa, raising both of his hands in the air when he saw Ayako inserting the label she had written in along with the calling card, inside the bottle.  
  
Ayako winked at him.  
  
"You're crazy! You threw the expensive wine just because of this foolishness!" he laughed "You've been watching a lot of nonsense movies, Ayako. . . "  
  
"Life in this planet is so strange, my handsome nephew. What do you know? Maybe the person who gets the chance to read the message in this bottle is a woman that will change your points of view in life."  
  
She didn't really believe in that. And Rukawa was right when he said she was crazy. She just threw the expensive Chardonnay out of the water.  
  
But she already threw it before she could think again. She closed the bottle, stood up and went to the railings. She watched the sea in a dramatic way before taking a deep breath and threw the bottle out on the ocean.  
  
"That's against the law," It's Rukawa. "You're polluting the waters."  
  
Rukawa was still laughing when she turned to look at him. From being funny and humorous, Rukawa seldom laughed, since the moment his father laid the truth behind the beauty and fame of the only woman he fought for, from his father and from the whole family.  
  
Or maybe that was an overstatement. He didn't laugh at all. But he was now.  
  
It was a good omen.  
* * *  
Err.so how was it? Tell me what you think guys. I'll be very happy if you do review.and thanks to Mitchy for helping me with this story.until next time, friends.. 


	2. Chapter two

DISCLAIMERS: Slamdunk is not mine . . .  
  
WARNING: Unbelievable OOCness of Sendoh Akira. . . so sorry. . .  
  
ONE WISH Chapter 2  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"I know what you're trying to do, Akira," Naya hissed. "Get away, please."  
  
She already saw her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes, coming towards her a moment ago. But she didn't get to greet him because her whole attention was on the birds she was feeding, she didn't want to be disturbed and her boyfriend's lips were just inches away from her cheeks. It has taken her quite some time on waiting for the right shot like the flying of one of the birds from the other group who are busy eating.  
  
She couldn't get the chance to move from her position and her muscles were getting tired from kneeling on the ground. She was closer to the picture she had spent three days trying to capture. And if she'll turn her attention to Sendoh, who's now taking advantage of her, she's afraid she might lose the right focus.  
  
She zoomed on her lens, and when at the right moment she's been waiting for, which was the flying of the birds inches away from the ground, was the moment Akira's lips touched her cheeks. She lost the balance and she didn't capture what she had always wanted to capture.  
  
"Oh, I could kill you for that!" she shouted, irritated by his action. "I've been waiting for that chance for so long!"  
  
But Sendoh just smiled at her. "Of all the places and animals to take, why those plain and ordinary birds?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something scathing but changed her mind. No matter how hard she tried explaining to him that she loved her hobby and is very important to her, he just won't be able to understand that.  
  
Pouting, she hung the camera on her neck and sat on one of the dead logs. Akira sat beside her, putting his arms around her.  
  
Naya sighed heavily, trying to take the anger she felt for the man. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you're with your dad today." Sendoh Akira's dad owns a fishing business and he was an assistant to his father. His family was also in politics.  
  
"Why, aren't you happy? We're gonna be together the whole day." Akira smiled again, tightening the grip of his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Naya knew that Sendoh would kiss her. She could hear his breathing in her ear. But she remained passive and waiting for his lips to touch hers.  
  
"Nayabelle!"  
  
The voice echoed throughout the forest, and the kiss she was expecting didn't happen.  
  
"Father!" Naya quickly pushed Sendoh away from her, who nearly fell from the log.  
  
"What the-!" Sendoh scratched his spiky hair in irritation. "Your father never failed to appear before we could do something! Talk about GOOD timing."  
  
She quickly stood up and walked towards the plastic bag containing the food she used to feed the birds a while ago. She was about to turn to where the voice belonged but Ryuji, her father was already there, his footsteps were surprisingly fast as he went towards them.  
  
"Oh, so you're here, Sendoh." He turned to the young man who rose up from the log.  
  
"Good day, sir." Sendoh greeted.  
  
The old man barely nodded at him, his eyes suspiciously looking at the both of them. When he felt relief at their long distance to each other he finally managed to notice the noisy birds and the plastic, which was already empty.  
  
"We were just about to go home, father," Naya said, bending down and caught one of the birds and then let it go again.  
  
"Has your father said something about the proposal of PTA about renovating the high school buildings?" Ryuji asked the young man. He was the principal of the said school.  
  
"He hasn't mentioned anything about it yet, Mr. Asekawa. But he told me to tell you that he would be coming here tonight at eight after his meeting at the municipal hall."  
  
"Is that so?" Ryuji turned to Naya. "Then you have to go back home now, Naya. Help your aunt Reiko prepare the food for tonight." He was talking about his old maid cousin who lived with them since Naya was born. "Tell your father to join us at dinner, Sendoh." After saying that, he turned around and went back to where he came from.  
  
"Father almost caught us there!" Naya turned to her boyfriend the moment the old man was nowhere in sight. "It's your entire fault.you perverted." she chose to leave her words hanging.  
  
"Well then it's good if he caught us" he said. "Anyway I was asking you to marry me. You're the only one who's having doubts."  
  
"Why are you taking it so fast? We started this relationship just months ago, and we're still young for it."  
  
"So when do you plan to get wed? When we're both using walking sticks?" there was light sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Naya rolled her eyes. "You are exaggerating! Anyway I forgot to tell you that I'll go to the city by the end of the month. I want to attend a one week live-in seminar in photography." She really wanted to take pictures. When she finished college one year ago, she already enrolled herself to a two month crash course in photography.  
  
This caused Sendoh to stand up and face her. "One week seminar!?"  
  
"An invitation was already sent to me by my best friend, Tanya, you know her, right? I've already mentioned her once. Her family was already staying in Okinawa."  
  
Sendoh barely nodded. Her best friend used to live in the same place with them but he didn't get the chance to know her.  
  
"More or less I'll be gone in two weeks, and father has already agreed to it." Naya continued.  
  
"So your father agreed, but what about me? Am I not that important to you?" his voice was something like rebelling.  
  
"I am telling you now."  
  
Sendoh stared at her for a long time, measuring how much determination she has for getting her plans done, and then, "How about your job here?"  
  
"I'll file a two month vacation leave, and if they won't agree with it, then I'll just have to resign. Surely, I could find another job when I come back." Three months after her graduation, she was already accepted in a local travel agency as a tour guide.  
  
And she enjoyed her job, because she can get to use the local and foreign tourist in her hobby of taking pictures. Other than that, she gets paid of what she's doing. She has always dreamt of being a professional photographer. She wanted to take pictures on almost any subject, may it be human, places or nature.  
  
Sendoh angrily sighed. He was so sure nothing can stop Naya to what she wants to do.  
  
"I don't understand why you have to attend to those crappy, nonsense seminars." He muttered. "You're just wasting your time. You have a good job in here, and I already saw those pictures you have taken in your room. Very ordinary.nothing spectacular."  
  
Now Naya was hurt by what he said, but she hid it expertly. She knew Sendoh wasn't really appreciative to what she's doing. And those are one of the reasons as to why she couldn't tell him of her ambition to own an exhibit one day.  
  
"I don't have a good camera, Akira," she said defensively, the fact that the truth was there. For you to be able to produce nice pictures, you should own a right camera for it. "Those cameras being used by the professionals are too expensive. It'll be considered as a fortune."  
  
"So that's it! Besides, why do you need to attend those seminars about photography? Like mom, you'll end up being a housewife when we get married."  
  
Naya frowned at that, she reached for her hair which was done in braids.  
  
"Couldn't we combine those two? I can be a working housewife until we haven't got a child. Maybe I can have my own stu-"  
  
"Child?" Sendoh groaned as he protested, while raising both of his arms on the air. "You're thinking about children already, to think you wouldn't even go with me to watch movies!"  
  
Naya sat on the log where her boyfriend was standing. "How could I not? When once I came with you to watch a movie that pretty hands of yours suddenly multiplied almost landing on different parts of my body! I didn't get to understand the movie because I keep on prying your hands away."  
  
"Which is I don't understand until now why you have to pry." He said with slight, irritating tone. "Lovers go to movies, Naya, not because they want to watch, but because they wanted to be alone."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Wanted to be alone? With all the people inside?"  
  
"Naya, it's dark in there!"  
  
She winced at that. "Yes, its dark inside, but you can still see the people inside. Geez, for all you know, behind us was the old hag Ritsuko, queen of gossips, so that the next day you'll hear rumors spreading the whole town like wild fire." She stood up, bent down and picked the bird's food, then walked towards the house.  
  
Sendoh quickly followed, not knowing whether to laugh or hate her. "Is that all you're afraid of? That the old hag might catch us? Hah! She couldn't even afford to watch in the balcony. I remembered how many times he asked father for free passes for the movies. . . "  
  
The girl just laughed, her anger completely fading away.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Naya was on their balcony looking at the sky. It was a clear night, stars were scattered at the heavens. Was it her imagination or not? Coz she saw a small light appeared on the black sky, moving downwards.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she quickly put her two hands on the pockets of her cotton pants, closed her eyes and uttered a wish.  
  
"You're twenty two, Naya, but until now you never stopped doing that." A laughing Ryuji was on the door.  
  
Naya turned around, and gave her father a small smile. "Old habits are hard to die, father."  
  
The smile stayed on the old man's lips, but from the light coming through the balcony, she could see the sadness in his eyes. And she knew they were thinking just the same. Mariko Asekawa. She was on her last year in high school when her mother died.  
  
Mariko was the one who taught her when she young, that when she sees a falling star, she could wish. One of the bedtime stories every time her mother puts he to sleep.  
  
As she grew up she learned that stars don't fall, that the sun is one of the stars in the whole universe, and the sun was many times bigger than the earth. So that's why it's impossible for a star to fall on the ground.  
  
But of course, that was the scientific truth. The poets and romantic's points of view are different from children's fantasies. Even those who aren't children anymore.  
  
And every time she caught sight of a small light in the sky going downwards, she couldn't help uttering a wish. She couldn't even remember if any of her wishes came true. She didn't believe it either.  
  
"But the wish you just made wasn't a childish wish, was it?" Ryuji teased, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Naya grinned and then shrugged her shoulders. "I wished that our marriage would be successful and we would happily ever after . . . just like in the fairy tales."  
  
His smile grew wider. "You shouldn't have told me what you've wished for, it wouldn't come true. . ."  
  
She laughed gaily. "Oh, father. . ." she sat on top on the balcony and hugged a post. "We both know that there's no such thing as a falling star. Maybe I did it because it has grown to be my habit, but it isn't bad to wish to have a happy marriage, just like you and mother. . ."  
  
He sighed deeply, and then his expression changed. He was serious. He leaned on the door.  
  
"Are you really sure you wanted to get married? I wouldn't be so sure that Sendoh would support you in your hobby. "She couldn't tell her father that she was only forced to marry Sendoh three months from that day.  
  
Sendoh brought up the subject while they were having dinner. Sendoh's parents seemed to be happy about it, as Mr. Sendoh had already decided on which date they would get married.  
  
Naya remained silent for the rest of the time, as if her opinion didn't matter at all. Even her father didn't get to talk that much. Sendoh even suggested that she should cancel the seminar because they would be very bust preparing for the coming wedding, three months from now.  
  
Deep inside she wanted to hate him for controlling her life. But she tried to just think and understand that he was just doing it because he loved her.  
  
"But do you really love Sendoh, Nayabelle?" he interrupted her thoughts again.  
  
"I wouldn't be agreeing to this wedding if I didn't, father," she said while her brows met. "Are you having doubts on him?"  
  
He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, your heart isn't in my hands, I can't control it. But your mother's memory was still clear in my mind, back where we were still lovers. She was glowing always. Her eyes sparkled like jewel. She said she always longed to see me. . ."  
  
The frown on her face suddenly was changed by a smile, her eyes sparkling. "Really, father? I didn't know mother could be that showy on her feelings for you. How sweet of her. . ."  
  
"She was." Sadness and longing filled his eyes. "And you took that from your mother. . . and in many other ways."  
  
She cocked her head. "So you don't see me that "showy" to Sendoh? That I don't long for him?" it was more of a statement that a question. Then she smiled at her father. "Maybe we weren't like you and mother in many things, father."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe. But you're still too young, Naya, for you to marry so early. When your mother was still alive, we wanted you to see the world . . . go places . . . meet people. . . But we couldn't afford to give you that because of our . . . poverty. Aside from my profession, we still need extra budget.  
  
"And when the time came when salaries increased and then there was enough money, you came into our lives. . ."  
  
Naya tried to speak but Ryuji snapped her out of it. "Your mother and I wouldn't exchange any chances of traveling on your arrival in our lives, Naya. . ."  
  
Emotion flooded her. More than ever she missed her mother now.  
  
"And I know just how much you wanted to go to places and even dreamed of being a professional, having your own exhibit. How will you suppose to do that if you're married?"  
  
Naya tried to smile, trying to forget the regrets she felt of not being able to fulfill her dreams. Sendoh's family was very sensitive. A wife should always stay at home and serve her husband. There's nothing wrong, really, if she would be happy being with Sendoh, it's worth the sacrifice  
  
"Maybe Akira would allow me to put up my own studio after we get married. And what do you know, maybe Akira wanted to travel around the world after the marriage? I'll even suggest that to him." She mixed an exciting tone in her voice. "Maybe we'll travel far! In Europe . . . or in Paris!"  
  
Ryuji laughed, feeling the same excitement. "I wish you two could do that, because once you had your child and Sendoh would be in politics, you would be having a hard time traveling."  
  
Her eyes flew towards her father, suddenly she didn't liked what he said. "Politics? Akira wouldn't enter politics, father. We already talked about-" she suddenly stopped when she saw the frown on her father's face. "What do you mean?" she doubly asked.  
  
Ryuji's brows met. "Your fiancé? Didn't he once mention to you that he'll be running for the next election? His father already talked to me about it a while ago."  
  
Naya turned her gaze to the garden, hiding the sudden dark look in her eyes. Sendoh knew she hated politics, and he promised that he would never follow his father's footsteps. They had already talked about that.  
  
To be a leader in civic organizations in their town was already enough, but to enter politics was the thing she hated most. That was the reason why her mother was taken away from her so early. Mariko's father was a politician. And politics were dirty . . . just as some people were bad.  
  
A bomb exploded on her grandfather's party rally. It took both father and daughter's lives.  
  
"It doesn't mean that what happened in your grandfather and your mother, it could also happen to Sendoh, Naya." Ryuji sighed.  
  
"But I hate politics, father!" her voice went louder this time. She didn't like to think that Sendoh was lying to her. "It's not just the reason why they died. I hated politics already even way back when they were still alive.  
  
"I just don't want our privacy getting in the way. People were going back and forth on grandfather's house, even in our place because of mother, and that's not what I wanted, that people would just enter our house like that. I valued my freedom so much and I cannot imagine myself being a politician's wife."  
  
"His father is also a politician, it can't be helped-"  
  
"It's his father, not him! And he promised me he won't go into politics!" she wanted to cry. She felt like cheated.  
  
"Then you really don't love him, Naya." Ryuji said gently.  
  
"Because I hate politics?" she said sarcastically.  
  
He sighed heavily, staring deeply into her eyes, and then, "No. Because falling in love with someone is falling in love with their dreams."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, that was chapter two. . . 


	3. Chapter three

DISCLAIMERS: There's no way Slamdunk would be mine . . . yeah. . .  
  
WARNING: Unbelievable OOCness . . . promise. . .  
  
ONE WISH Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
"You're so paranoid!" Sendoh shouted. "Is there anything wrong if I enter politics?!"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant," she argued back, trying to control her anger. "We've already talked about that matter. You promised you won't go for politics!"  
  
"It was father who wants me to do it," he said, now in a softer tone. He doesn't want to catch attention from the people in the municipal hall. "I can't do anything about it. And being a principal, your father has a great influence in people, also your grandfather."  
  
She stared at her fiancé in awe, didn't believe herself on what she's hearing. She could have forgiven him for lying at her. But to hear those words from him- the motive he has for marrying her was unacceptable.  
  
"You want to use me," she hissed. "You wanted to marry me not because you loved me, but because you wanted to use us in politics!"  
  
Senoh groaned in a way she thought he think she was so narrow-minded. "You have a wide imagination, Naya. Of course, I love you. Would I ask your hand in married if I do not?"  
  
She was seething with anger. If she trusted herself to speak she couldn't be so sure that the words that would come out from her mouth is enough not to hurt him. They were in the municipal hall because Sendoh was in her father's office, and she doesn't want to make a scene. She turned her back and quickly walked out of the building.  
  
"Naya!" Sendoh shouted, but she didn't turn around. She continued to walk towards her scooter and before he could reach her, she was already driving away.  
* * *  
"I brought you some food, Naya. You missed your lunch again!" Ritsuko said in her lecturing tone. She placed the basket beside her niece.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Reiko . . ."  
  
The huge dog beside Naya stood up quickly and sniffed the food inside the basket. The old maid shooed the animal.  
  
"Sendoh passed by the house a while ago, I didn't tell him you were here. He said he would come back. Had a fight? You two are not in speaking terms, lately. It's been days and he's starting to miss you."  
  
The smile on her lips faded. "I don't want to talk to him. What time will I meet father in the pier?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"He told me that you should be there by six." She turned her gaze to the other basket that was supposed to be for the fishes Naya will catch. She shook her head when she noticed it was still empty. "I'm glad to remember that I should bring you your food even if it was almost dawn, coz you won't get your ass up there not until you catch a single fish."  
  
"I caught a fish, for your information! I just let it go because it was not that big." She looked at her fishing rod, hoping that something would pull in her rod any moment now. "And besides I had brunch so I wasn't hungry." She looked up to her. "Wanna join me? Let's eat. . ."  
  
"No, I have to get back now, if I would wait for you to catch a single fish, we wouldn't have dinner for tonight! And you should go meet your father now, if you don't want to get stuck on the strong waves." The old woman turned her back and walked to the seashores on her way home.  
  
Naya stood up and placed the fishing rod near the tree, then turned to her dog that was still sniffing the basket.  
  
"Chao, Rufus," she told the dog as she opened the basket and picked the food container one by one.  
  
Other than two bananas and a bottle of water, on the plastic canister were the rice and the other one containing two pieces of fried chicken. She gave the tossed the other piece to Rufus.  
  
"If you want that, then there, you can have it." She talked to the dog as if it was a human being. "The bananas and the rice were enough for me. I'm on a . . . diet." She laughed to herself after that, because she loved to eat, and she's very thankful that she's not gaining a single weight.  
  
She was slim for her five feet and six inches height, which was envied by her friends and acquaintances. She may not be categorized as a Miss-World beauty, but Naya was pretty nonetheless. And most of all, Mother Nature blessed her with fine and creamy skin. Her cheerfulness added to her attraction, she was so easy to please and could laugh and smile at a simple joke.  
  
She turned to watch the sea as she put down her feet; half of her legs were under the water. This was her favorite place. The small harbor was being surrounded by many tall coconut trees, small rocks and grasses were to be found near the river. The part of the place was owned by her grandfather and if the land has been a little plainer, it should have been turned into a beach resort if her grandfather was still alive.  
  
The other part in front of the river was the one her father inherited from his parents, it's not that big, in fact it was no more than a half hectare.  
  
The harbor was made by Mariko's father for the big boats used for fishing. Then he started into politics and ran as the captain of their village. Then afterwards became the vice-mayor and served two terms as mayor.  
  
When he ran for vice governor, he leased half of the land on the bank and sold the motor boats to use in the company. He only left a large fishing boat that served as a family use, the one she's sailing across the water back and forth.  
  
And Naya was very thankful that her grandfather didn't sell her favorite place.  
  
*"this was your favorite place, right, Naya?" she remembered her grandfather once said that to her. She was in her first year in high school. "So from this day on . . . this harbor is yours . . ." then his laugh echoed around*  
  
That must be the reason why that part of the property wasn't sold, that even in a "joke" way, he grandfather did gave that to her, and she really appreciated it. She would treasure this place forever.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted at Rufus, who was already pouncing on her food, puppy eyes telling her to let go of the food.  
  
Rufus was one of her grandfather's gifts to her. It was still a puppy when he gave it to her and she fell in love with it on first sight.  
  
She made a face, and then gave the piece to Rufus. "There, have it! You cheater. . ."  
  
She wiped her hands on her pedal pusher and turned to the fishing rod while chewing the remaining food in her mouth. She gathered the line and threw the hook and sinker on the water.  
  
But the hook didn't sink that easily. It made a clink sound, as though it hit a small metal thing.  
  
Naya frowned and stood up, looking at that part of the water. "What was that, Rufus?"  
  
The dog's ears went up and barely made a noise.  
  
"The hook had hit on some kind of a trash bottle!" she said, disappointed while watching the bottle being led on the shore by the small waves. "Damn it. . ." she muttered.  
  
She set aside the fishing rod and reached for the bottle of water on the basket and drank on it. Then she picked the banana and stared at her dog.  
  
"You don't want this!" she shouted, sitting again on the harbor.  
  
She was splashing her feet on the water as she started peeling her banana. She was about to take a bite when she noticed the bottle again, still floating.  
  
"H-hey. . . Rufus take a look at that . . . there's something inside the bottle . . ." she laughed. "Maybe it's a genie, Rufus. Go, get it!" she patted her dog and pointed out her finger on the water.  
  
The dog quickly followed and jumped into the water.  
  
"If that's a genie, Rufus, I'll let it go, and then I'll make a wish; that he made us rich! And my second wish . . ." she paused for a while, thinking what her second wish would be. "I know! I'll make you a human! A rich and handsome Arabian prince!" her laughter echoed again at the foolishness she thought.  
  
Rufus pushed the bottle to her using its mouth. Naya kneeled on the sand near the shore and reached the bottle.  
  
"What's in here?" she said, looking inside the bottle. "Maybe it's a trash." She rolled it over before deciding to open it.  
  
Before she could turn the bottle over, she found that Rufus was already beside her, drying itself (you know how dogs dry themselves *_*) while the water splashed all over Naya.  
  
"Rufus, I'm wet!" she shrieked, pushing the dog away. Then she continued reaching for the paper inside the bottle. Sticking her index finger inside, she managed to pull out the paper.  
  
"Wow, a message in a bottle, Rufus! Just like in the movie!" she was amused. She read what was written on it.  
  
I am a very rich man, but a lonely one. Find me, And I will take you to the ends of the earth . . .  
  
Naya laughed. "Really, huh. And here goes a calling card. Hmmm. . . . K. Rukawa, vice-president, Rukawa Meat Processing Company." She bit her lip and turned to Rufus who was looking at her.  
  
"Who the freaking hell did this, Rufus?" how romantic and foolish. What do you think? Does this man really exist? Is he really the one who wrote this? Or maybe someone picked up his card and planned to play with it. And why would a wealthy man would waste his time doing such foolishness?" she looked at the calling card again. It looked authentic; in fact the texture of the paper was expensive-looking.  
  
"And what does this Rukawa looked like? Oh, well . . . judging by his position in the company. . . I'm sure he's around the age of Bill Gates. Hehe."  
  
She shrugged. She put the paper back on the bottle, while she decided to put the calling card inside her blouse that goes through her bra.  
  
"We will go back here for this, Rufus, after we fetched father. Let's go now or else we'll be late." She said, going down towards the big boat beside the harbor. Rufus jumped towards the boat while she untied the rope on the tree, then brought the engine to life. Soon, they were in the middle of the water to meet her father on the other side of the land who went to visit an old friend.  
  
* * *  
  
They were sailing smoothly and Naya didn't pay much attention on the steering wheel on the boat. She was used to it. The sea was calm and clear and she didn't see any other boat except for a big yacht she was sure was still far enough from them. She moved away from the steering wheel and didn't notice that they were moving slower than the usual. She pulled out the calling card from her blouse and read it again.  
  
"Rukawa Meat Processing Company, Emerald Building, Tokyo. What if I'll take a visit in here after my seminar, what do you think?""  
  
The dog barked as if disagreeing to her plans. She rolled her eyes. Rufus barked again and stood up this time and tried to pounce on the calling card in her hand.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing!?" she shooed the dog, raising her hands in the air.  
  
She lost her balance when the dog tried to pounce again, and to avoid a bad fall she held the steering wheel, accidentally turning it around to other direction.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts . . ." she muttered, massaging her hip that was hit on the side of the boat. "I'm gonna cook you, Rufus, believe me!" she was still holding the steering wheel, getting strength from it to finally stand up, enough for the boat to completely sail into an entirely different direction.  
  
She was getting up when out of nowhere, from her peripheral vision she saw a small speed boat meeting hers. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Rufus, the speed boat is going to crash on us!" she screamed at her dog, her two hands on the steering wheel as she struggled to turn the boat into another direction. But the boat was moving slower and slower.  
  
She was so sure the speed boat was going to crash on her boat. She was more worried on the person on the boat, not knowing where it came from and why she didn't hear its engine.  
  
Her boat was quite big and it's not that easy to avoid it besides that no matter how she tried the boat moved slower. As she was still struggling at the steering wheel she saw the man on the speed boat jumped into the water.  
  
"Oh, no!" she put her hands on her eyes.  
  
The speed boat came crushing at the far end of the boat.  
  
The whole boat suddenly shook by its impact, and she wasn't able to hold on as she and Rufus came rolling down at the other side of the boat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of chapter three!  
  
Just wanna thank the first three people who reviewed my fic (the one I accidentally removed) and to mitchy. Thanks again! 


	4. chapter four

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN SLAMDUNK.  
  
WARNING: Unbelievable OOCness of Rukawa Kaede . . . promise . . .  
ONE WISH  
  
Chapter Four  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The speed boat stopped floating on the water a few meters away from the boat. It was upside-down. Naya nervously searched for the man who jumped into the water and saw him treading on water while staring at the speed boat.  
  
"Oh, God, Rufus! We crashed on the speed boat!" she screamed though not very much doubted it. The speed boat was the one came crashing into them.  
  
The dog barked and together they put their both feet on the side of the boat to take a look at the man, and because it was partly broken, it lost the balance and the boat were suddenly moved on the side. Naya screamed and quickly took hold on Rufus' collar as they moved on the center to balance the boat.  
  
Naya saw the man swam towards them. She made a sign telling the man to go to the other side of the boat, and followed to where her hands were pointing. He held a grip on the side of the boat, and when Naya came closer she held out her hand to his to help him get up.  
  
And she had a feeling all her nerves are going to tear up any minute as she pulled him up. The man weighs a ton  
  
"A-are you hurt?" the first words came to her mouth the moment the man was on the boat, sitting on the floor breathlessly.  
  
"I'm . . . okay," the man answered, his chest rising up and down. He combed his wet hair by his hands from his face and looked up at her. "And you? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Not really-" Naya stopped in midsentence; the words she was supposed to say suddenly flew out of her mind. And she literally stopped breathing when she took a closer look on the man.  
  
The speed boat really came crashing to them and she died and what she's seeing now was an angel!  
  
Oh, yes, in the bible she knew that angels were men, not women contrary to what everyone was made to believe. Handsome and perfect.  
  
He must be one of them!  
  
But how could she have died when the boat she was in was three times bigger than the speed boat?  
  
Oh, well, she was alive and the man in front of her was not an angel, or could it be that he was a son of Neptune who just popped out of the water?  
  
"Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Rukawa asked her again, his brows knitting at the gaping girl.  
  
"Hrmp . . . "she cleared her throat, smiled a little and quickly answered. "Of course, we are alright, me and my dog!"  
  
She had briefly thought that the man was a foreigner, tourist maybe. But he knows how to speak Japanese. Her eyes began to travel all over his body. He was wearing a printed shirt that was opened up to the last button and was plastered on his lean chest because it was wet, and a white shorts, exposing muscled thighs and legs.  
  
And wherever she got the thought that she wanted to know how the man would look like in bikini swimming trunks, she has no idea at all. And the thought made her blush.  
  
Rukawa shook his head irritatingly. More or less he could guess what the girl was thinking. "Stop looking at me as thought you have never seen a man before!"  
  
"You don't have to be rude," she reprimanded gently, rolling her eyes. "I am very sure that you were the one who came crashing to my boat . . ." He didn't answer but the frown remained in his face. And the girl was right. Somewhere in the middle of the ocean the speed boat suddenly went out of control. Break or Transmission? He doesn't have an idea. But he was sure he will fire the one maintaining the speed boat. If the girl wasn't able to avoid the him, the accident could have been fatal.  
  
He turned his gaze at the dog beside the girl, looking at him as well. "This dog is yours?"  
  
"A pure breed German Shepherd. The name's Rufus."  
  
He shook his head, by the way the girl introduced the dog he wouldn't be surprised if it raise its foot and shook it with him.  
  
"I guess you're right," he said at last, sighing. "I was the one who lost control over the speed boat. I almost killed myself . . . and the two of you. It's a good thing you were able to avoid the speed boat and the only damaged that was made was at the far end of the boat."  
  
"It's also partly my fault, I left the steering wheel and that we sailed slowly. Rufus tried to-" the calling card! She simply roamed her eyes at the boat.  
  
She groaned inwardly. She lost the calling card. It must have fallen out of the water. She glared at her dog mutinously, while Rufus mad a sound and went towards Rukawa and snuggled in his legs.  
  
Thought he didn't get to understand the sudden sharp look the girl was giving the dog, still he patted Rufus in the head. The dog, in return, licked the man's legs.  
  
Traitor! Naya wanted to shout at the dog. Even dogs know how to recognize good-looking men.  
  
"He likes me," he commented.  
  
"Of course. Rufus is a she," she said. And she could have kicked herself but the words already flew from her mouth and couldn't take that back.  
  
"Oh." He cocked an eyebrow at the "of course" she said and read her meaning between the lines. Somehow, he was amused.  
  
He eyed the whole boat, and with a deep frown on his forehead, he turned his gaze back to Naya, his eyes went up and down at her lithe profile. He couldn't believe that a girl like her could control the ship alone.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any other companion besides that dog? Why, you're too slim to drive a big boat like this . . ."  
  
She smiled cheekily. "No sweat. I was still young then when my grandfather has taught me how to operate this thing. And I've been using this boat since high school."  
  
Rukawa nodded doubtingly, running his eyes on her one more time before walking towards the end of the boat and looked at the speed boat.  
  
He shook his head and tisked. Damn. He was sure he wouldn't be able to operate the speed boat for the moment.  
  
Naya swallowed as her eyes followed the man. His shirt was now dry because of the strong wind blowing. The man was tall and rugged. His black hair being blown by the wind wasn't just black. It was raven black, thick and luxurious, long past his collar. And a when she had a look on him a while ago she noticed his eyes. They were deep blue, bluer than the oceans.  
  
His features were strong . . . arresting. He had a firm and almost square chin, broad cheekbones; sensual mouth; and high and defined brow. And though attractive; his face was hard, too individual for easy labels.  
  
Irritated with himself, Rukawa turned around at Naya, who was quite stunned because she was just inches from him. Even Rukawa didn't even notice that the girl was already behind his back. He avoided and walked past her towards the other end of the boat.  
  
"The damage is not a big deal, so let's get started. I'll just pay for the damages when I reached-"  
  
"No, thanks," she said quickly while following him. She hasn't recovered from her admiration towards the man, which she made foolishly obvious. "There are lots of bamboo trees in our place; I'll just drop you to where you're going."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well . . . thank you. I'll drive this . . . this boat"  
  
"You don't drive a boat, you sail . . ." she said softly, with a tentative grin on her lips.  
  
Rukawa was stopped on his tracks for a moment and stared at her once more. She was very young . . . and noticed for the first time that she was pretty! A honeyed skin, exotically so that for a while, her coloring reminded him of his cousin, Nayumi. Her hair was done in French braid, and a few strays were being blown by the wind.  
  
And on the peal pusher she was wearing, Rukawa noticed her great legs. She must be on her late teens.  
  
He couldn't help amusing, both the way she looked at him with starlight eyes and at her answer. In a way, she was correct. You don't drive a boat.  
  
"Let's set sail then . . ." he went towards the steering wheel and turning the engine on, even without Naya's permission. But the engine sounded groggy.  
  
"W-what's wrong? Why won't the engine work?" it was Naya, who was inching closer.  
  
"Damn if I know!" he muttered angrily.  
  
He turned the engine on again, and the sound was still the same; like an old man with tuberculosis. At the same time he was still wondering how that woman managed to operate a boat which the engine was almost ancient, and the steering wheel was sure hard to turn.  
  
He bent down and opened the gasoline tank, and then he looked around. At the side he saw a long stick, grabbed it and put it inside the tank only to take it out again.  
  
"Aw, shit!"  
  
Naya winced at his swear words.  
  
He held the stick in front of her, showing the part that was wet by the gasoline was only little. "You're out of gas!" Naya groaned in frustration. So that's why the boat was moving slower than usual. The gasoline her aunt Ritsuko bought was already empty, and from her eagerness to avoid Sendoh, she quickly rushed towards the harbor.  
  
"W-what will we do now?" she roamed her eyes around. She can see a few boats from afar but she was sure that if she used a megaphone- that is if they actually had one-it's a miracle if someone could them that far.  
  
"We can't swim from here towards the harbor," she added.  
  
"I have no intentions of swimming that far even if I could!" he snapped at her. "How could you sail with your tank empty?"  
  
"I-I forgot."  
  
"You forgot!" he snarled at her, as if she was a child and had no brains. "Lady, don't forget things like that. If you are driving in land, I could forgive you, because we could easily find a solution to that. But for Pete's sake, we are-" he emphasized the words with deep meaning "-in the middle of the ocean!"  
  
Naya hated the thought that Pontius Pilate was lecturing her, even though he was handsome. She couldn't remember the time her father had lectured her, maybe when she was young.  
  
But this stranger was right, she shouldn't forget things like that. She wanted to snap back but she controlled herself.  
  
"There's no need for you to waste your voice snarling at me . . ." she said calmly.  
  
"And what do you want me to do about this? You didn't even have the sense of a cockroach to refill your tank! And here we are, stranded in the ocean!"  
  
"Okay, mister, so I forgot my gas. But your speed boat was broken. In any ways, we are destined to be stranded in my boat. But my only consolation was . . ." she cocked her head and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "I have you as a company . . ." she looked at Rufus, whose eyes were staring at both of them. "Though I don't need one . . ."  
  
"Really?" his voice filled with sarcasm. "And how do you think you can get to land? Swim?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at the pier. It was far . . . too far but not impossible. "There's an idea. I'm a good swimmer anyway . . ." she declared proudly.  
  
Rukawa shook his head in disgust, his chest heaving with anger. To whom he didn't know. To himself because his speed boat was broken and he almost killed himself and someone, or to this crazy girl who sailed without gasoline and was alone, besides the useless dog.  
  
But then she was correct again. At least, they were together. He needed her boat and she needed him as a company. And he admitted to himself that his company wasn't necessary . . . but she needed him nevertheless.  
  
"So what shall we do now?" she asked gaily, as if asking the man what to drink.  
  
"They'll send a search party," she answered with a sigh, trying to take the anger away and turned at the ocean and faced his broken speed boat. He was sure that Akagi, his man-Friday, will send a search party if he doesn't get back at sunset.  
  
Naya quietly sat on the floor of the boat, hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Her Aunt Ritsuko will not look for her because she knows where she's going. Her father will wait for her for about one or two hours and if he gets impatient and thinks she might have forgotten to fetch him, he'll probably ride a ferry boat.  
  
How she wished the search party will look for the man so that she, too, can go home. She doesn't really mind being stranded with this man, who didn't even bothered to introduce himself, but what worries her the most was the thought of how worried her father and Aunt would be if she can't get out of this place as soon as possible.  
  
She turned to look at him. Rukawa's back was facing her and he was looking at the ocean. She sighed with admiration. Even his back was a marvel to look at. How unfair that some men could be this attractive . . . and unreachable. She was sure there are not only few women who are trying to get his attention.  
  
She turned to gaze at the sky. If she would only be given a wish . . . just one wish. Then . . . she sighed again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And that's chapter four . . . Thank you so much, mskitsune and teh tarik . . . Mitchy, better do it asap . . . 


	5. Chapter five

DISCLAIMERS: SLAMDUNK . . . NOT MINE . . .  
  
WARNING: SUPER, UNBELIEVABLE OOCness . . . hope that's okay with you . . .  
  
ONE WISH Chapter 5  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What time is it already?" Naya asked.  
  
Rukawa looked at his diver's watch and in a cold, icy tone, "It's ten past seven. Have you got nothing to do but to ask for the time every five minutes?"  
  
"You're exaggerating," she said, rolling her eyes. "You got a problem with that? Why are you being so snobbish?" she took a deep breath, and then turned to look at the man again. "I'm starving, aren't you?"  
  
"Hungry but not starving."  
  
He turned his back on her and faced the dark sea; so dark that you can only see the small lights from the pier and from the boats far away from them. Good thing the boat had an emergency light, or else they would be looking at each other with only the stars as their light.  
  
Naya was at the very corner of the boat, hugging her legs. It's already dark, and it was getting colder. She can feel the cold wind getting through her pedal pusher and her thin shirt.  
  
She looked up to the man. "Do you live here? I mean, somewhere near the place." She asked.  
  
"No, I don't. My . . . friend lives here and I was just having a vacation at her place." Rukawa was forced to answer.  
  
He was staying at Haruko's vacation house, and then sailed to celebrate her birthday on his yacht. He was planning to sail to Paso de Blas but Haruko got mad at him and decided to stay at her parents' vacation house and continue celebrating her party there . . . minus Rukawa, who doesn't even bother to go back and apologize to her.  
  
And he didn't want to sail back to Paso de Blas, anyway. He was enjoying his journey on the ocean, sailing alone.  
  
"So you're the city boy," Naya continued, interrupting Rukawa's thoughts. "What's your job there? Is the speed boat yours?" she pointed at the speed boat using her lips.  
  
"What are you, an investigator?" he snapped. He didn't want to talk while thinking. He was starting to worry, it's already dark and they're still stranded on the middle of the ocean.  
  
"I was just starting a conversation so that both of us won't get bored." She said calmly. "Look at you; you won't even speak unless I talk to you. Your face is totally blank but the way you walk there, back and forth, tells me you're worried. And that what makes the time really boring. I'm the woman here; I'm supposed to be the one worrying because I'm with a stranger . . ."  
  
"Why, your calm really surprised me," he said drily. He didn't want to admit that he admired her calm.  
  
If Haruko was the one stranded on the boat with him, his socialite girlfriend would surely go hysterical-or his ex-girlfriend? He wasn't sure. All he knows is that he has no plans of going back to her.  
  
"And it's normal for you to worry because like you said, I'm a stranger . . ." he added.  
  
"Well . . ." she surveyed the man, then wrinkled her nose. "You don't look like a maniac at all . . ." she patted Rufus on the head that was lying beside her, telling him that the dog would not leave her if he's planning something not good.  
  
He wanted to laugh at what she did. He can guess what he was thinking. "Looks can be deceiving . . ." he said.  
  
He didn't want to frighten the girl, but he cannot understand why the parents of this child-well, in a way, she just looked like a kid out of school-to sail alone. What if she was with another stranger?  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I am what?"  
  
"A maniac?"  
  
"Shut up!" he glared at her, both in irritation and amusement. In his whole life, no one-not even one woman, has thought of him like that. "If I'm a maniac, I should've raped you right now, even if we are in the middle of the water. In fact, it would be to my advantage because after that, I'll throw out of the boat and that dog of yours can do nothing!"  
  
"Well, I believe you," Naya said casually.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you're not a maniac and a psycho killer . . ."  
  
Rukawa let out a sigh, can't decide on whether to get irritated or to laugh at her. But again, the girl was right. If they don't talk, time will be really boring for them. But then, that's the very first time he was with a woman, alone for two hours, their distance was about your both arms fully stretched away.  
  
"You didn't answer me, is the speed boat yours?"  
  
"So what if its mine?"  
  
"Why, you must be very rich!" she exclaimed mildly.  
  
He frowned. "So?"  
  
She cocked her head and said guilelessly, "Well, I like rich men . . ."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," he murmured drily, irritably.  
  
"And you don't like women who like rich men?"  
  
He looked at her, irritably, and said, "I hate nosy women."  
  
Naya shrugged, and then silence ruled. Rukawa, on the other hand, felt guilty, thinking that he made her feel bad.  
  
He sighed and gazed at the sky. It was a clear night, the stars were scattered above.  
  
Naya was looking up at the heavens, too. Then suddenly her eyes grew wide.  
  
"There's a falling star!" she cried, stood up and followed her gaze at the bright light on the sky that slowly made its way down, then quickly disappeared from her sight.  
  
Rukawa smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and in a slight sarcastic tone, "Why didn't you make a wish?"  
  
"I was supposed to but it suddenly disappeared. Besides I don't have any pockets." There was a bit disappointment in her voice. Force of habit.  
  
He frowned again. "What's the pocket got to do with your wish?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, pouted her lips and said churlishly, "I don't know either. But my mother said that my wish would come true if I put my hands on my pockets . . ."  
  
If she didn't turn around quickly and faced the ocean, Naya must've seen the smile that grazed his lips. Rukawa couldn't believe he was having this kind of conversation with a woman. A young and a pretty woman for that matter. They were like kids.  
  
"There's another one!" she exclaimed, while looking up to the sky. Instinctively, Rukawa followed her gaze.  
  
The boat suddenly shook when Naya stood up and went towards the man. And from the stranger's back, Naya put her hands on the pockets of his shorts. Then she closed her eyes and uttered a wish.  
  
Rukawa was stunned. He wasn't able to move.  
  
Naya's breasts were pressed on his back. Her two hands were each tucked inside the pockets of his shorts, and were just inches away from the private part of his body!  
  
Her cheek was pressed on the lower part of his left shoulder. And Rukawa could feel the heat emanating from her body; smelt her scent. Something like rose water and powdery scent . . . mixed with the tang of sea air.  
  
Why, the wench had an enchanting scent!  
  
And her breathing was soft and warm in his ear . . . like a soft evening breeze.  
  
And heaven! His body was starting to react!  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at her behind his back. "What did you wish for?" he said huskily, can't believe that he was taking part of her foolishness. But that's the only way he could think of to get his mind off the reaction the girl was giving on his body.  
  
"I must not tell," she was almost whispering, her eyes still closed and her hands remained inside his pockets, not moving from her position. "Or my wish wouldn't come true."  
  
He swore he wouldn't smile, even if her face was almost hard as rock. And god of the seas! His face was not the only "thing" that's hard . . . (lolz)  
  
"Alright, so you've made your wish," he said in a formal tone. "Your falling star has completely fallen," his voice was laced with mild sarcasm. "You can take your hands off my pockets now and don't take advantage of me."  
  
"Don't be stupid," he murmured, her eyes slowly opened. "I was just getting some heat from your back. I'm so cold, and you, I think you're made out of rock, your polo is open and you seem not to feel cold."  
  
Rukawa sighed. She had a point. Maybe she was really cold.  
  
Or maybe she was lying. She could be either a tease or just simply innocent and was really cold, no doubt about that. Any of that, to sum it all up, she was still very young. And he doesn't go for young, childish women.  
  
And damn! His body must not be reacting this way on her.  
  
And he had to do something or else he would be in trouble and embarrassed them both.  
  
"Okay, so you're cold. You're dog is right there," he turned to Rufus, who was quietly watching them. "She's warmer. Take your hands off my pockets; you're near the danger zone . . . In fact, too close, lady."  
  
Naya softly gasped at what he was trying to tell. She raised her head away from his back, her eyes wide open.  
  
Why, she was right! And she didn't even notice that his shorts were slowly tightening. And how could she have noticed unless . . .  
  
She quickly pulled her hands off his pockets as if it was on fire, and walked back towards her waiting dog. Glad that it was dark, or else the man would've clearly noticed the reddening of her cheeks.  
  
Which of the three had really happened? She was forced by the habit of putting her hands on the pockets to make a wish? Could be. But why on earth on a stranger's pockets?  
  
Or she was too cold and his body was just so tempting. Maybe. But how could she be so bold to have run into his stranger and borrowed heat from his body while all along-like he said-Rufus was there?  
  
Or all along she was fantasizing the stranger's back and subconsciously; she gave in and used her first reason, and followed the second?  
  
Oh, dear Neptune! She'd never done something like that in her whole life, not even with Sendoh, in their six months relationship.  
  
"Do you really believe your wish could come true just by that? Making a wish on star?" he asked, trying to take away the discomfort on the girl's face. He can see it from the emergency lamp.  
  
Maybe she was really cold, and he didn't want to embarrass the girl. But surely he would be the one who'll get embarrassed once she noticed the "thing" happening on his body. If it is in another place and time, and probably in another woman, he wouldn't let that kind of action pass by. Immediately, he would consider such act as an invitation.  
  
And he was sure that the young woman has no intentions like that.  
  
Rukawa looked up to the sky, awed by the beauty of the dark heavens that was decorated by the bright stars. A moonlit night bathes the earth with beauty all its own. He always loved gazing up at a starry heaven. On a starry night, just like now, the beautiful stars hang like shining jewels against the darkness of space. And he wondered just what is out there in space . . . beyond the expanse of heavens.  
  
Naya on the other hand, remained silent. She knew the man was waiting for an answer. They both knew that it was only a childish story. And she was glad that her embarrassment was starting to fade away by his casual voice.  
  
She was about to say something friendly when they heard a loud noise from a motor coming towards them, and a bright light searching the dark sea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
yeah . . . yeah . . . kind of boring . . . is it? Mitchy!!! You've got more reviews on your fic than mine! How can you do this to your cousin!!! *_* (jokes, sis.) Thanks for correcting my mistakes . . . I can't help but to commit one, English is not my first language. 


End file.
